Sherlock as yet untitled
by RosieRogers88
Summary: what might happen if Moriarty had not transmitted that message untill 12 weeks later and Sherlock was in exile
1. Chapter 1

**What if Moriarty's video message did not get screened untill 3 months after Sherlock's exile?**

* * *

did you miss me? did you miss me? did you miss me?

Molly's head spun around at those words she could not mistake that voice and as she spun she saw the face of the man that drove Sherlock to fake his death.

she pulled out her phone and it was already bleeping with a message "Baker Street NOW!"

15 minutes later she got out of her car opened the door and made her way upstairs to 221B.

"ah Ms Hooper, I am glad you got here safely, I expect Dr Watson and Mrs Watson shortly, Lestrade is also on his way"

"thank you Mycroft" just then the other three people they we waiting for came through the door.

"Mycroft, tell me you are bringing Sherlock back home now?" John asked.

"I am working on it Dr Watson, however, my colleagues are trying to think of a way to deal with this, they do not think the video is real and they are..." just then his mobile phone goes off

"Mycroft, send it to my email now, stay on the line…" Mycroft says to the person on the other phone "gather round everyone" I just had something important video sent to my email." he opens up his mail and starts playing the attachment

"did you miss me? did you miss me? did you miss me? well did you Mrs. Holmes" Molly and Mycroft look at each other.

Molly "he knows" Mycroft nods and turns and everyone can hear him ordering the return of Sherlock without the rest of the government's agreement.

"Molly is everything ok?"

"There is something you all should know the night before he left, he came to mine and told me that i mattered and that he loved me, but he knew he was going away, he wasn't sure if he would make it and wanted me to know how he felt, i could tell he was being truthful, he was the same the night of the fall. he stayed the night and we were married the next morning by a vicar" she smiled at the memory "Which makes me Mrs. Holmes, only 3 people apart from Sherlock and I knew we had married, the vicar, Mycroft and Antheia were present and not one of us has spoken about it but him saying Mrs. Holmes means this is definitely Moriarty."

"You and Sherlock are married! How? No offence Molly but Sherlock never indicated he had feelings for anyone unless you count Janine which was for a case"

"Well congratulations Molly" Mary states giving her a hug,

Both Greg and John offer congratulations and kiss her on the cheek.

"Dr. Holmes, I think its best you tell them"

"You think he could know?" she asks giving Mycroft a uncertain look

"Yes i do Molly, if he knows about your marriage then yes"

"What else is there Molly?" Greg asks, Molly looks uncertain but agrees

"Well I'm also 12 weeks pregnant; Sherlock and I are having a baby"

"Molly why haven't you told us any of this?" surely you didn't think you could hide a child from us?" John asks.

"no, John, I just didn't want to tell any of you until it was safe to, Sherlock doesn't even know, he wanted me to be but he didn't want to die knowing he was going to be a father, I don't know how I will tell him, what am I saying this is Sherlock he will know just by the change of my freckle on my nose" she says laughing and they all laugh

"so it was a suicide mission then Mycroft!" John says to Mycroft.

"of course it was, there was no other way, but England's need is more now, I have ordered the plain to collect him, I just have to get in to contact with him but the aircraft won't be leaving for 4 hours as it needs checks and flight plan sorted so we have 15 hours before he gets picked up, but I need to get in contact with him to let him know" with that he pulls out his phone and phones the number "Sherlock" showing on the screen, he puts it on loud speaker for all to hear.

"Mycroft what a surprise, to what do I owe the honor", comes the voice of the consulting detective.

"a rescue mission dear brother of mine, I Have you on speaker phone and all your friends are here, I do hope you enjoyed your exile brother but Moriarty is back and it's time for you come home!"

"Don't be stupid he shot himself in front of me, he's dead,"

"Unfortunately not dead enough apparently to transmit a video from the grave"

"And what makes your certain that it's not a fake of old footage?"

"His use of the words, "Mrs. Holmes!"

"Molly are you ok?, you must do whatever Mycroft says do you understand me?" he says in a panicked voice

"I am fine Sherlock, and I will, I know this wasn't expected but I'm glad you are coming home, we all are".

"Right brother I am taking you off speaker to arrange details with you." he walks off to Sherlock's old room.

"Wow that's a lot of information to take in within 30 minutes." Greg says.

"Who would have thought Sherlock Holmes married, and having a baby, Molly you deserve sainthood" quips John and everyone laughs.

Mycroft then comes back in to the living room,

"What's the plan then Mycroft? Molly askes. the flight will get to him about zero hundered hours our time and will get back about six hundered hours GMT. So what I suggest is, we just wait, that is all we can do. I have uped security on you all especally Mrs. Holmes. I Have spoken to the hospital and informed them that you have had a family emergency and were taking a sabatical for 3 months.

"Mycroft is that really necessary?"

"Yes, Sherlock will not be able to concentrate if he is worried about Molly being at work whilst Moriarty is still out there. and a bonus if he gets the situation sorted before then, they can have a honeymoon before the baby comes."

they spend the rest of the afternoon planning what they need to do to be safe and also trying to help crack the case.

 **thats the first chapter, please review and also please let me know if you can help with this as my spelling and gramma are shockingly bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Moriarty's video message did not get screened untill 3 months after Sherlock's exile?**

* * *

It's 5:30am and the front door of 221 Baker Street opens, a tall figure makes they make their way up the stairs and enters 221B. They close the door behind them and study's the flat. then they make their way towards the bedroom at the back of the flat, they opens the door and studies the room, there on the bed is Molly Holmes, fast asleep and totally unaware of the presence of someone else in the room. they make their way over to the bed and gently lays down so not to disturb the sleeping Molly, they caresses her face with their hand and places a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirs and her eyes open.

"Sherlock" she gasps then smiles "it's good to see you" she leans up and gives him a kiss.

"You too Molly, I see you have something to tell me" he says smiling and places his hand on her belly. Molly just giggles.

"Oh Sherlock, trust you to notice when I'm not even showing" she says laughing

"To the untrained eye Molly you aren't, however your hand was covering your stomach, you have a healthy glow and your breast have firmed a little. He says smiling as she tries to push his hands away from her breasts.

"Git" she says smiling and leaning up to give him another kiss. Then they hear the sound of a door closing somewhere else in the apartment,

"John's up fancy a cupper?" Sherlock askes as he jumps off the bed.

"Yea please milk 1 sugar"

"Sugar? That's new!"

"Pregnancy" is all she says as he leaves the room.

"Morning Moll's do you want a tea?" John says as hears footsteps approach.

"A coffee for me John and tea for Molly"

"Sherlock you're back" John says pulling him in to a man hug

"Looks like I'm not the only one though, Mycroft will be round in 5minutes to go through everything they have."

"Well let's hope he has some news, so you and Molly!"

"Me and Molly what John?" he smirks

"Married and having a baby, that was more of a shock than Moriarty being back"

"I don't know why?, I kept telling her she's the one that mattered most but no one took me seriously"

"Well Moriarty knows just how much now," says Molly as she appears in the kitchen and takes her cup.

"Morning everyone" comes Mary's voice as she carries the baby in her arms. "Oh Sherlock you are back," she says pulling him in to a sideways hug. "So this is your goddaughter Sarah, Sarah this is Uncle Shirley, say hello Sherlock" she says and places him in his arms

"I am NOT Uncle Shirley its Sherlock" he says cooing to the baby. Just then Mycroft walked through the door.

"Sherlock, if Moriarty could see you now he would have a field day."

"Yes yes alright Mycroft" he passes the baby back to Mary.

"I've made you all toast, Lovely to see you Sherlock." says Mrs. Hudson coming through the door.

They all say thank you and help themselves.

"So what's the plan? any more information" John asks.

"Well Dr. Watson. We have been able to trace the signal of the transmitted to London"

"Which was obvious" Sherlock mutters.

"Of course however we also got a date it was made, it looks like the video was made last Monday, so 5 days ago, which means he could be anywhere by now"

"Except he won't be anywhere else bar London, he used Molly as bait, knowing you would call me back to London."

"When do you think he will give us a lead?" molly asks.

"I doubt it won't be too long, he chose 12 weeks. To minimize the chances of me be being caught out and being killed by my captors, yet long enough to make sure I wouldn't be mentally ready for him."

"So you think that he will call you out soon then?" Mary inquires

"Very likely, I think it will be a matter of days if not hours before we hear from him again. The fact he used Molly as bait to make sure we know it's not a fake either and to make sure Mycroft insisted on bringing me back. There is a chance he will know about the baby, however let hope not. For all our sakes"

"Molly you will be pretty much on house arrest until this is sorted as Mummy would kill both Sherlock and I if anything happened to her first grandchild. Obviously when you do leave the house there will a huge security team with you making sure that he cannot get to you."

"And how do you know he won't do what he was going to do when Sherlock fell off the roof huh? I could be shot by an assassin anywhere Mycroft no matter how much a team am I given"

"Which is why you will wear a bulletproof jacket, and before you say anything, think of the baby?"

"But if I wear one can I only have 1 security member? We don't want to make me too obvious do we?"

"She's right, nothing says Target more than a huge security team" Mary adds.

Just then a phone rings and the ringtone blasts out "ah ah ah ah staying alive, staying alive"

"Well he didn't waste time did he!" exclaims John as Sherlock answers the phone.

 **thats the second chapter, please review and also please let me know if you can help with this as my spelling and gramma are shockingly bad.**


End file.
